


Faded

by Shianhygge



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Darkness, F/M, Faded, Gen, Hope, Loneliness, May become a story, One Shot, abandoned, forgotten, ghost - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: You've been trapped in the realm between for so long. You've begun to forget who you were before. Nobody can see you. Nobody can hear you. And then you met him.Riku.





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic that I wrote. I might make this into a story, because there are many stories exploring the events during KH, but the past of KH is so... mysterious. Still tentative, might see what the reaction for this prompt is first.

You had no idea how long you were trapped here in a world that was your own, yet was not. A world in between. It was for the best, he had told you all those years ago. Better that you were hidden from those who would come to hurt you. But who would hurt you? You were but a normal person, nothing assuming. And who was he? You couldn’t remember. It had been so long. Generations had come and gone while you watched, stuck in between the places of light and dark.

A ghost.

The children had called your presence on the island a mystery. A tall tale used to scare each other. But they never saw you. Didn’t know that you watched them tell their stories until their parents called to them. And you were left alone again.

Until you met him.

He had been a young child when he first stepped foot on this island. Yet from the very moment he glanced in your direction, you had expected him to walk away, but he hadn’t. He had only strolled forward, brave and courageous. He had been so young, the boy reaching no more than your waist at the time, silver hair short, and sea green eyes bright and curious.

“Who are you?” He’d asked, old enough to not give away his name so easily. And you’d answered, still surprised that he could see you at all.

“I’m Riku. Nice to meet you! Y/N… why can I see through you?” You could only smile at Riku and say that you were a ghost trapped on the island.

Even while young, Riku knew better than to believe everything that people told him. He’s merely crossed his arms, “But you don’t look scary. Ghosts are supposed to be scary and mean.” Again, you smiled, simply happy to have someone see and speak to you after all these years. You told the boy that not all ghosts are scary, but if you weren’t a ghost, what were you?

“I think you’re trapped.” Riku pointed out with a confident nod of his head. Then the young boy’s shoulders sagged, “Do you need help?” You’d shaken your head and responded that he couldn’t do anything about your situation. Not many people could.

“Can other people see you?” You shook your head no. “Can they hear you?” Once again you shook your head for the negative, and a discontent frown appeared on the silver haired boy’s face. “Are you lonely?” You don’t answer, deciding to sit down instead, though the sand around you didn’t shift in the slightest. You couldn’t bring yourself to say that you were lonely. Acknowledging it was painful, just as how painful it was to watch the people age around you. To be unable to feel the sand beneath you. To be unable to feel the water that you used to love swimming in. To no longer feel warmth from the sun, the rain on your skin, or the wind in your hair. All physical sensations were gone. And if you didn’t know any better, you would have thought that you died. But you weren’t dead.

And then, you felt it, the lightest touch on your shoulder. The warmth from the child’s hand, and your eyes found his in shock. “It must be lonely. I’m sorry.” And for the first time ever, you cried, pulling Riku into a hug, relishing the ability to feel after so long. And you wished for the ability to always feel this. To see this boy everyday. A hope that, maybe, you could be free of this prison.

But that hope started to fade.

As the years passed, and Riku grew older… he lost the ability to see you completely. And you were left in your realm in between, alone, once again. In passing, perhaps Riku could hear your voice, but he’d since brushed it off as a figment of his imagination. His friends, Sora and Kairi, often heard you, but none could see you like Riku had. So you settled on acting the sentinel to their little games around the island. Destiny Island, they called it, though you were unsure if the island had been called that when you had a physical form.

You’d often smile at them fondly, however, for they were now a few years younger than the age you were when you became trapped. The same age you are physically, forever in that place.

And then, you heard the same voice calling forth from the darkness that Riku did. And while you had run away, he had walked forward, seduced by its offer of power. Yet despite your fear, you followed Riku. Tried to stop him from unlocking the world’s door, only to phase right through him. And you had watched, helpless, as the world was swallowed in darkness. As he and his friends were taken to other worlds.

For a brief moment, you had been freed, only to be swallowed by the darkness engulfing the world.

You didn’t come to until after the worlds had been righted. After Destiny Islands had been returned to its original state. But this time, trapped with the company of the darkness. It was then, that you discovered the portals. Corridors. And you left Destiny Islands. You were finally free from a smaller prison, only to find yourself in a larger one, made up of many worlds, but still every bit as lonely as you started.

Riku had made you a promise all those years ago. To free you from this realm in between. And while he had long since lost the ability to see you, you held fast to the hope that perhaps he’ll remember one day.

No matter how far you wandered, you hoped that you wouldn’t become a mere faded memory.

Yes. There was always hope.


End file.
